Speechless
by delena1997
Summary: Damon takes Elena on a road-trip and find she can match him wit for wit and keep up with every flirtatious remark. He will do whatever it takes to make her speechless. One shot/Suppose it could develop. Set sometime after 3x19/before 3x20


"Damo-o-o-o-o-n! Where are you taking me?" Despite everything that had been going on I didn't really care that I was in a car with Damon driving considerably over the speed limit _away_ from Mystic Falls.

Damon smirked. "So. No tantrums or grueling questions? You're actually _letting _me take you on a road trip?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well obviously. Road trips are our thing." I said with a wink. He smiled at that and rolled his eyes.

"Our thing huh? You sure about that? Considering I nearly died last time?"

"You say it like it's my fault!" I squealed mock wounded.

"It was. You weren't supposed to leave the bar were you?" I loved this side of Damon. He was so relaxed. "But of course, you just had to go walking outside, then you got kidnapped by a vengeful vampire. I trust you know the rest of the story?" He smirked at me.

"Well yes. Since you know the story so well, you'll remember I saved your life?" Ha. I win.

"What about all the times I've saved your life?" Uh-oh. Damon-1 Elena-0

"Well thank you for that." He looked at me so gently I wondered how I could ever have hated him. He had become such a part of my life over the summer. "You'll also remember how I nearly beat you drinking?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"I let you win! Come on, you really think you could beat me? Doubt it 'Lena." Now he was all defensive.

"Rematch Salvatore? I could take your cute ass down any day."

"Cute Gilbert? Didn't think you were the kind for harmless banter." He had such a spark in his eye. His gorgeous blue eyes...

"Ah well you know me. Road trips bring out the best-" We were interrupted by my phone ringing obnoxiously. I checked the caller ID. Stefan. "Well, this should be an interesting conversation." I smirked with a wink. Before I could do anything about it Damon had grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Elena's phone."

"_Damon? Why do you have Elena's phone?"_

"I don't know brother, maybe I stole it from her after I attempted to rip her throat-" I should have minded that comment and by Damon's face he assumed he had gone to far.

"Damon, at least pull over if you're going to attempt to kill me." So I was joking about death with a vampire now was I? Of course I was, this was Damon. I was completely and utterly at ease.

"_DAMON." _

I rolled my eyes, I mean the phone wasn't even on loudspeaker and I could hear him whining. We weren't even together, yet he still insisted on calling me every time I dropped off his radar for a couple hours, usually more frequently when Damon was MIA too. I motioned for Damon to give me the phone. He pulled into the side of the road then handed me the phone.

"Stefan."

_"Elena! Are you okay? Are you safe? Where are you? I'll come and get you!"_

The idea of my safety while I was with Damon was so absurd I burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right? You are concerned about my safety while I'm with Damon? Aren't you the one who tried to bite me, kill me, the usual. Oh and let's not forget you tried to drive me off of the bridge where my parents died. Funny."

I shook my head laughing, only pausing to smile at the gorgeous man sitting next to me. He smirked back, obviously enjoying this conversation, before pulling out of the bank and starting the engine again.

"_Elena, you have no idea who he really is. He has hurt so many people. I don't want him to hurt you." _

I watched Damon stiffen. Now that made me really mad.

"Look Stefan, the only person who has ever really hurt me is you. When you hurt me Damon was there for me. He's a bigger part of my life now than you ever were."

Oops, I hadn't meant to say that last part. Shame.

"Goodbye Stefan, I'll tell Damon you said hello." I said cheerily before hanging up.

I looked at Damon who was staring at me shell shocked. I was suddenly self-conscious.

"What?" I said shyly.

"No no no no!" he said laughing. "Don't go all shy and serious on me now! I love you like this. So carefree and happy." He took one hand off of the steering wheel to tickle my ribs gently.

His smirk slipped slightly and he frowned. The easy tone gone from his voice. "It's like nothing bad ever happened. Were you like this before?"

"Nah, I'm only like this with you." Then I blushed crimson and looked away, but not before I noticed the genuine smile the lit up his whole face, making him even more beautiful than before.

"I'm glad." I heard him say softly, all traces of kidding gone from his tone. I looked at him, his eyes serious but not hard or cold. I leant my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. Falling asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

I yawned stretching at the brightness with attacked me. I heard soft laughter next to me and I turned with an indignant expression on my face.

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-t?" I said, yawning halfway through the word. "Mmphf. Never mind." I curled up on my side facing him, knees under my chin, arms around knees. "What time is it?"

"Just after one in the morning, you only slept for a couple of hours." He said softly. When I yawned again he smirked. "Tired Elena? Can't keep up?"

Normally I would have answered something back but I really was tired so I figured agreeing and flattery were the best way to get some sleep. _Comfortable sleep. _

"Yeah, what can a girl do against someone as amazing as you?"

He smirked, clearly catching on to the game I was playing. "Oh I don't know. Bow down to my ever increasing sexiness?"

"Why not? Find a hotel." Deliberately choosing my words so that he would have to agree.

He rose an eyebrow before turning around, explaining there had been a motel a few miles back. I closed my eyes, just relishing in being here.

"I miss the times when I could leave you speechless you know." I opened my eyes to find us drawing nearer to a motel.

"Shame. Well you win some, you lose some. You can still leave me speechless though, just not as often. I'm used to you. Guess that happens when you spend nearly every waking hour with someone." I winked as he found a parking spot before getting out and circling the car to open my door.

"Come on, sleepy." Before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the office. Normally I would have let go but I liked the feeling and wound my fingers through his.

"One room." I didn't even mind, we weren't just friends but we weren't more. _Not that I was opposed to being more._ We hadn't talked about us, or Stefan. Or Denver for that matter. We weren't pretending it never happened but we weren't acknowledging it either. It was definitely confusing. I day dreamt with my head against Damon's arm until the paperwork was finished and we were on our way to our room.

I felt a rush of cold air against my face and I found myself pinned against the door of the room. His beautiful eyes looked into mine. His lips inching closer giving me time to pull away. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. I had to restrain myself from throwing myself at him. I couldn't wait any longer.

As I crashed my lips against his he responded instantly, consuming me with a fire and passion that knocked me off my feet. He shoved the key into the door before barging us in in a rush of heat and passion.

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his before he crashed me onto the bed. He broke away from my lips and placed kisses along my neck. Every action was passion filled and breath taking. I lifted one hand to his chest to break his lips away from mine. I looked into his eyes, looking for any trace of anything that would change my mind before crashing my lips to his. He lifted his lips from mine to kiss along my jaw to my ear before whispering softly

"Did that make you speechless?"

I brought his lips back to mine answering his question with undeniable passion.

* * *

When I woke the next morning I was contained within a cocoon of Damon's arms. I turned slowly so I could face him, still within his arms. He nuzzled my neck and murmured jumbled words. I kissed his neck softly.

"Elena, I love you." I lifted my eyes to his to see nothing but love and warmth.

"I love this. I love us." He waited, holding his breath, a guarded expression covering his face masking his eyes, the only place I could truly see his feelings. If his heart could it would be beating as fast as mine.

"I love you."

* * *

_A/N:Just a cute one-shot, not exactly realistic but hey, what the hell._

_I love writing one shots-ideas just come to me and I write them up so I plan on uploading one at least once a week,_

_-E _


End file.
